


饮食半魔

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 就是做饭，做饭
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	饮食半魔

如果一定要说的话，但丁觉得他同维吉尔都没有任何烹饪天赋，然而在回到人间之后不可能再像魔界那样茹毛饮血，也不可能效仿过去全部都点披萨，尼禄是会带来姬莉叶的邀请和菜肴，但总要有人挑起这个大梁，他将目光投向维吉尔，身为年长者的那一方总要多牺牲一些，况且但丁这么多年来都没在事务所隔出一角做厨房也没学会一两道正式的菜肴，维吉尔用那只握惯了武器的手握住了锅铲，然后顺理成章通知保险理赔。  
在维吉尔成功浪费掉两箩筐的洋葱，清理了不下三十遍事务所，说了四十句今天出去吃之后，维吉尔能端上来卖相不算太出色但已经有了大厨风范的菜肴，没想到维吉尔在这方面也追求力量的但丁做了品鉴员，老老实实吞下那盘菜，接着对自己的的兄长比出OK的手势。  
因为事务所不需要增加没用的开销，所以洗碗机是永远不可能出现在这里的，吃饱喝足的但丁得承担起清洗餐具的责任，虽然他本人经常偷懒非要堆着到第二天才洗，但被维吉尔好好教训了一两回之后还是乖乖听话。  
当然啦，如果总是吃一模一样的菜肴总会吃腻，向来更贪心一些的弟弟会黏着他要新的花样，维吉尔市立图书馆的借阅卡上多了有关于食谱的东西，而售卖的摊贩们，尤其是女性又愿意跟这位看起来英俊又绅士的男人交流做菜心得，但丁甚至为此警觉地拽住维吉尔的胳膊，一边装作若无其事说些俏皮话一边又紧紧盯着所有和自己兄长有交谈的人，事实上有独占欲的人不止维吉尔一个，但丁也流着同样的血液呢。  
小小的嫉妒心和吃醋也算是平静生活偶尔的调剂，半魔人也同样适用，虽然他们的生活远不能称之为平静普通。  
维吉尔打开冰箱的时候发现但丁非要买的家庭装冰淇淋占了一大块地方，把那两瓶没标签的牛奶给挤到角落去，拎出来之后锅里的水正好烧开，将冰凉的牛奶兑进去，倒入淡奶油，柔和的香味飘散出来，烦人捣乱的弟弟马上就蹿进来往那口锅里张望，问维吉尔在做什么。  
即使看过那么多次维吉尔做饭但丁也没花一点儿脑细胞去记那些太琐碎的做法，唯一记得的几个菜名是他喜欢吃的类型，维吉尔总是乐意告诉他，就用他最喜欢的那种语气——带点无可奈何，充满家庭气息。  
但维吉尔今天很专注，他要做的不止是这一道菜，刚刚煸炒过洋葱的平底锅洗过擦干重新放置在灶台，维吉尔往里面放下一块黄油，恰到好处的温度让油脂逐渐融化，新鲜的口蘑切片了一部分，在适合的时机被投进锅里，噼里啪啦响个不停，稍微溅起几点儿油花，被快速的翻炒按下去。  
不满自己被忽视，但丁挤到维吉尔旁边，事务所里原本并没有安排一个厨房的位置，现在隔出来的地方远不算宽敞，但丁一进来就显得过窄，维吉尔让他别捣乱，偏偏不听话的弟弟打定主意要待在这里。  
他仗着维吉尔的爱所以有恃无恐，更何况他们的确深爱彼此，再过分的事情都好像会被原谅，于是但丁更想感受各种各样的维吉尔，仿佛要补回原来错过的岁月那样。  
拿像牛皮糖一样的他没办法的维吉尔问怎么才能让但丁远离厨房，马上露出狡黠表情的中年男人莫名可爱且性感，说自己绝对不要离开，一定要和维吉尔在一起。  
“你想玩，是吗，但丁。”  
维吉尔的声音紧绷，已经软化下去的蘑菇片用诱人的催促着，煮开的奶白汤汁等待着最后的升华时刻，而但丁还放在这里。  
“维吉？”  
但丁眨眨眼，他总是非常了解自己的魅力在何处，也知道怎么去挑衅维吉尔。  
“既然你想玩，那就来玩吧，但丁。”  
也许维吉尔的舌头上附着有什么玄妙的魔法，但丁发现自己居然为这么几个字感到兴奋，血液沸腾燃烧着，催促他现在就给予维吉尔回应。  
借着蘑菇残留的汤汁，紧贴下去的肉排接触烧热锅底碰撞出好听呲啦声，但丁的腰被压制在正在进行料理的台面上，靠近炉子的地方带了灼热，而靠外的地方是冰冷，直接接触皮肤的时候激起鸡皮疙瘩，但丁抱怨因为这个洗衣机得多洗一件衣服。  
维吉尔接受他的介意，拽住但丁贴身的衣物往上一扯，裸露出来的皮肤上还有未愈合的咬痕，明明是这个样子却还不长记性地凑过来，昨晚拼命推拒说自己不想要的家伙到底是谁呢？  
牛排的边缘被迅速煎出痕迹，将里面的汁水牢牢锁住，但丁故意用自己的屁股去磨蹭，这具成熟的身体也同样汁水充沛，掐住臀瓣往两边拉，阴茎缓慢而坚定地插入，避过热锅扬起脖颈呻吟出声，这里没有其他人，而但丁那点羞耻心早就在之前性爱中被做得消失殆尽。再说了，他就是想向维吉尔展示自己，背脊肌肉拉伸着，维吉尔在他屁股上打了个响亮巴掌，堆积的脂肪被扇得略微抖动，他的腿两侧打开更多让自己滑下去更好支撑，膝弯在隐秘流淌的快感中发着颤，仿佛随时都会直接软瘫下去。  
平底锅煎过的牛排放置在烤箱中进行烘熟加工，而早就分离好的蛋黄正等着借那锅热牛奶完成蜕变，机械磨出的面粉来自今年的第一批小麦，白色极细的粉末堆积成小山头，接触到指尖是柔滑的感觉，维吉尔让但丁学着点，说既然他喜欢披萨，那么对揉面团应该有自己的心得。  
没有加水，奶油沾在手指上，维吉尔的胸膛紧紧贴着但丁的脊背，为了不让蒸腾出来的汗液滴进去，但丁只能强迫自己往后撤，已经被撑得有些痉挛的甬道抽搐收缩，将维吉尔的阴茎吞得更深，而年长者扣住弟弟的手，以一种过于亲密无间的姿势带着他去感受面粉是如何粘连纠结在一起，逐渐在他们两个手下成型，近乎于艺术品的创作。  
小火熬煮的奶液似乎做错了量，要完成今天的菜肴好像少了一些，想了想应该是那两瓶牛奶的问题，如果料不够的话，那么最后成品的味道也不会变得香浓可口。  
于是还沾着面粉的手去揉上但丁好像贴着深色乳贴的胸口，只是揪着边缘往上拉但丁都喘叫个不停，他念着咬得太紧不能硬拽这样的话，可维吉尔又偏偏记着但丁自己先要到厨房捣乱这件事，所以毫不客气使劲一扯，里面生着细密倒刺仿佛还是个活物的乳贴有些不甘心地松口，将熟透红透的乳尖给露出来，正中靶心的研磨让但丁的头狠狠撞上料理台，双臂虚软得撑不住，只能放任那些乳白色的汁液喷溅出来，顺着柜台表面往地板滴。  
“这个归你打扫。”  
维吉尔冷漠无情，握住双乳往上一推，昨晚过激的性爱总会伴随无法快速消失的疼痛，酸麻胀痛直击心脏传遍全身，被揉挤压迫的乳孔只能吐出更多，但丁牙根发酸，他骂维吉尔就是在玩，因为挤出来的东西没有半滴落在该落的地方，淅淅沥沥只是在浪费，被维吉尔驱赶着向前，前端挺立的阴茎直接压在柜台冰冷的表面，但丁在压迫中奋力呼吸，试图找到一点儿多余的氧气好让自己别那么快就溃不成军。  
头发被抓起，疼痛迫使但丁直起身体，由此往前伸的的胸乳正对上那锅浮着小泡泡的奶汁，维吉尔用阴茎鞭挞他，用另一只手压迫他因为过量性激素而泌乳的胸，胯下随之湿黏一片，他在这样的刺激之下射了出来，也将积蓄的奶水给全部交出去。  
蓝色的分叉的舌头总是冰凉，明明维吉尔外表的体温和他一样高，但是那条魔人的舌头却冷冰冰，舔舐过带汗液的肩颈，在昨晚的口子上又重新加深一遍，直到血丝泌出。  
维吉尔会在性爱的时刻展示某些非人的部分，那些有漂亮光泽的肢体部分暗示着危险，然而但丁喜欢，他没办法否认这个，他甚至为此大声浪叫，断断续续表达着他有多喜欢这些东西，希望自己的兄长能够再深一些把他钉进床铺中，将本来柔嫩的内里搅得一团糟才好。  
现在也一样，他为那冰凉的温度疼痛的牙印呻吟，从内腔涌出大量滚烫的液体浇在那根大家伙的龟头上，又顺着抽插的动作被弄出来，在大腿根涂画，为本来就够狼藉的地方增添更多透亮色彩。  
但丁现在这个状态根本不需要任何的润滑剂就能泛滥成灾，温度让锅里散发的奶香味越发浓烈起来，也许半魔人乳汁中的营养素的的确确要更充沛得多，所以才有了这样奇妙的效果。  
分开两份，将揉好的面团加进去，但丁的手几乎都握不紧那个汤勺，全靠维吉尔带着他，搅得足够均匀之后加入之前的蛋黄，破开的流黄逐渐混合起来，整个容器里呈现出温暖的颜色。  
刚射精的但丁也像这团蛋奶糊一样，软乎乎又粘哒哒，发根已经汗湿，但维吉尔并没有射，这场玩耍远没有停止。  
蛋白加糖，搅拌，直到温性泡发状态，反复的阴茎动作也带得那些粘稠体液起了白沫，二者混合，小心翼翼倒进以黄油抹过细砂糖铺陈的容器中，只是洒了一点儿在台上，但丁的屁股就又挨了维吉尔的巴掌，本来就还在痛的地方因为刺激收紧，放松下来的甬道又重新变得令人动弹不得的压制，紧紧箍在阴茎上，试图借着这个将维吉尔的精液榨出来。  
维吉尔又呼给他两下，告诉他如果还想按时上桌吃饭的话，就别收得那么紧。  
强人所难。  
但维吉尔一向如此，但丁也没打算听他的话，事实上他的确期待维吉尔会怎么对待他，是更深层次的入侵，还是再来几巴掌？  
“弟弟不听话，作为哥哥也很难办。”  
维吉尔的声音证明他已经猜到了但丁的想法，于是他抽出自己的性器，明明恶魔都是耽于肉欲的份子，可维吉尔偏偏就是能忍受住，他只是拉下去的内裤边缘沾了点但丁的液体，如果强制性拉回裤子就可以装作什么事都没发生的样子，而但丁被撑开的穴口为空虚而发颤，被过激性爱驯服的身体根本没法从这个状态脱出，但丁甚至能够想到自己之后的状态，坐在厨房的地板上等着所有菜完成被维吉尔拉起来随便清理几下塞进裤子里，接着坐上餐桌脸色通红，必须紧紧绷住自己才不至于在整个椅子面上留下丢脸的湿滑痕迹。  
他知道维吉尔做得出这样的事。  
烤盘中的牛排被端出，蛋奶酥接替它的位置，提前预热过的烤箱高温烘烤二十分钟后这道菜就完成，也就意味着他们大概还有这么多的时间完成剩下的东西。  
为了不让自己在餐桌上太丢脸，但丁只能将自己变成了开胃小菜，他行使自己的权利，告诉维吉尔他需要伴侣的爱，就在这里，他愿意承认这次的游戏是平局，这已经是最大让步了。  
那双眼睛，那双兄长的眼睛。  
他说这些话的时候本该表现得更加强硬一些的，但是，天，他已经越来越没办法拒绝维吉尔了，比他瞳色更浅淡的眼睛能让他心甘情愿跟着走，半推半就去做那些听起来太过于少儿不宜的行为。  
维吉尔需要他，而他也需要维吉尔。  
这就像两个太过于契合以至于发生争吵的灵魂的日常，维吉尔扣住他的头拢上汗湿的发，给了他一个比较温柔的吻，这是一个继续下去的信号，只不过但丁得多费些功夫自己忍着屁股未消的痛坐上料理台自己吃进去那根阴茎，维吉尔得做饭呢。  
翻炒，加热，熬煮。  
抽插，深压，贴紧。  
菜肴诱人的香味和性的荷尔蒙在一起，但丁故意去亲维吉尔的下巴，刮得干干净净的下巴用嘴唇去压还是能感觉到摩擦的阻力，维吉尔俯身下去时柔软湿滑的地方就会给予回应，但丁用腿紧紧夹住维吉尔的腰，屁股顺着料理台面往下滑最终悬空，下半身由此更加紧密。  
奶油蘑菇汤已经成型，切开的菲力牛排恰到好处，舒芙蕾蓬松得完美，装饰用的浆果点缀之后维吉尔炸到酥脆的蒜蓉面包片也正好，连带着加了牛肉沫的口蘑也盛放进盘子中。  
不多的菜肴足够精致，作法又算不上太难，但丁被推出厨房说快去清理，颇有一种做完翻脸不认人的感觉。  
然而一看时间但丁就慌了，内裤往上一拉兜住可能会淌水的屁股就往浴室跑，风风火火把自己冲洗干净吹干头发换好衣服的刹那尼禄刚好到达门口，一方面对于缭绕事务所的香味表示了认可另一方面又皱眉说好像有其他味道。  
“一定是浴室的通风口坏了。”  
但丁解释，所以超市打折的特卖品洗发香波味才会这么浓烈地纠缠过来。  
年轻孩子倒是想说自己好歹已经成年对于父母没羞没躁的爱情生活至少也了解一部分所以没必要隐瞒他，但是先端上来的舒芙蕾摇摇欲坠的样子成功堵住孩子的话。  
本该应该在后面才送进烤箱，然而因为提前完成所以最先上来，用勺子往中间压，融化的流心就被挤了出来。  
香软可口无可挑剔，白兰地香味里夹有他熟悉的味道。  
于是年轻的孩子真心实意地发问，问这个算不算是特制半魔奶蛋奶酥。  
  
  
  
  



End file.
